Plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé (Traduction)
by Wingarsia
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione est devenue très proche des Weasley..d'un en particulier. Mais elle va vite découvrir qu'il n'est finalement pas le seul rouquin avec qui elle ait des points communs..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :)**

** Cette fanfic est une traduction de "Alot More In Common", écrite par n3rdwagg. Toute l'histoire lui appartient !  
**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, bisous bisous :* **

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione :

Je fixais les lignes de mon fidèle exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard sans vraiment y prêter attention. Non loin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George discutaient comme d'habitude de Quidditch. Percy s'assit à côté de moi et retira délicatement le livre de mes genoux.

« Besoin d'un truc plus intéressant pour t'occuper, 'Mione ? », dit-il, accompagnant sa demande d'un petit sourire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Percy et moi nous étions réellement rapprochés. Nous partagions le même amour des connaissances et de l'ordre, et je dois avouer qu'il était mille fois plus intéressant de discuter avec lui que d'entendre les autres jacasser sur le Quidditch. Malgré cela, je ne le considérais pas comme un meilleur ami ou autre chose, Percy était Percy, juste Percy.

« Ça ne serait pas de refus », lui répondis-je en soupirant. Il me tendit la main, m'aida à me lever et m'emmena à l'extérieur du Terrier, près du grand chêne, où l'on avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.

« J'ai trouvé ça chez Fleury et Bott l'autre jour, il me restait quelques gallions alors je te l'ai acheté. J'espère juste que tu ne l'as pas déjà. »

« Oh Percy ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! Et tu connais mes livres mieux que personne, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais su si je l'avais déjà. »

« Hmm..Pas faux.» dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de farfouiller dans sa besace et d'en sortir quelques instants après un épais volume relié de cuir qu'il me tendit.

« L'histoire de Poudlard : la Nouvelle Edition. Percy, tu es génial ! Merci mille fois ! » Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes mes forces. Comme je le disais, Percy et moi étions proches, mais tout de même..aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'en étions pas au stade câlins.

« Oh, euh, désolée ! Merci encore. », bafouillais-je, me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« De rien, 'Mione ! » Sa voix était crispée. « Je serais aussi content à ta place, c'est un livre formidable. »

« Oh, tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui, le chapitre sur les cuisines est formidable » répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Merci encore, Percy. C'est adorable ! »

« Pas d'problème, 'Mione ! »

Je retournais m'assoir près de Ginny et des garçons, toujours occupés à débattre sur le fait que les Canons de Chudley avaient complètement raté leur saison, et qu'il ne faudrait pas espérer voir ne serait-ce qu'un de leurs remplaçants dans l'équipe nationale et blablabla.. Mais j'avais cette fois mon nouveau livre pour me distraire. George me jeta un coup d'oeil et me demanda immédiatement « Hoho, serait-ce un cadeau de ton nouveau petit-ami ? »

Ces derniers temps, j'avais passé de moins en moins de temps chez les Weasley, manquant presque tous les traditionnels repas du dimanche midi de Molly. Mais j'avais un travail fou au ministère, et ma carrière passait avant les pommes de terre rôties (quoique délicieuses). Ils savaient tous que je passais mes journées au bureau, mais persistaient à prétendre que ma vie amoureuse était bien plus mouvementée que ce que je ne le prétendais, car je cite « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ces derniers temps, même quand j'étais 'seule' ». Je crois qu'ils ne comprendront jamais que j'aime mon travail, tout simplement.

« Non, George. Comme je te l'ai dit chaque dimanche, je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Tu es incorrigible » dis-je, agacée, en ne quittant pas mon livre des yeux.

« Bon bon, d'accord. Soit, tu n'as pas de namoureux. Mais qui t'as offert ce livre alors ? »

« Ton frère ». Je levais finalement les yeux du chapitre sur le plafond ensorcelé de la grande salle de Poudlard -mon préféré-, juste à temps pour le voir jeter un coup d'œil à son frère jumeau.

« Oh, donc c'est ça que tu comptais lui acheter avec tes économies ? », demanda-t-il à Fred.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent pendant une demi-seconde, mais il retrouva très vite son sang-froid et son flegme habituel. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je savais qu'il te manquait une case, mais quand même ! Tu es vraiment pire que ce que je ne le pensais, mon cher Forge. »

Ledit Forge fixa son frère une seconde de plus avant de déclarer « Tout doux mon Gred, on se calme ! Oublions ça, d'accord ? »

Je les observais à tour de rôle, amusée par leur dispute. « Je parlais de Percy, George. »

Ron tourna soudainement la tête et me fixa. « Percy t'as fait un cadeau ? Mais il coûte super cher ce livre pourtant, non ? »

Je haussais les épaules. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il était déjà sorti. » Des regards perplexes s'échangèrent entre chaque paire d'yeux verts. Ils étaient manifestement incrédules, et le regard entendu des jumeaux signifiait qu'ils savaient quelque chose que pour une fois, moi je ne savais pas. « J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

Ron ricana. « Hermione, je crois que mon cher grand frère a un petit faible pour toi. »

**Voili voilou, si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça :)**

**Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt ! **

**Et ne vous inquiétez pas, même si à première vue ça n'en est pas une, c'est bien une Fremione ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

**Chapitre 2**

George

« Gred, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je dise à Hermione que tu économises depuis des mois pour lui acheter un cadeau ! » Fred et moi, allongés en travers de nos lits, nous faisions passer un « ballon de football », comme Hermione l'appelait, une espèce de souaffle tout rond (ridicule si vous voulez mon avis.)

Fred soupira. « Parce que je voulais précisément lui acheter ce livre. Je n'étais même pas à la moitié du compte, et voilà que Percy lui offre ! Forge, je dois arrêter de dépenser tout mon argent dans des futilités pour la boutique. »

« Des futilités, Gred ? Des futilités ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Allô Fred, la moindre petite, minuscule, microscopique chose qui concerne la boutique n'est en aucun cas une futilité ! » répondis-je, outré.

« Oui bon bon d'accord, je suis désolé. Bref, il faut que j'économise. »

« T'es pardonné. Alors, tu comptes faire quoi si Percy l'invite à sortir ? Il est capable de l'emmener à n'importe quelle conférence sur la législation des fonds de chaudron qu'elle serait sous le charme, tu le sais. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien, je pense. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si elle allait dire oui. Pense aux garçons avec qui elle est sortie. Ron ? Viktor ? Ils étaient forts et courageux, cet abruti de Percy ne fait pas le poids ! Il a failli me tuer le jour où pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie il a dit quelque chose de drôle. C'était il y a deux ans je crois.

Je le fixais, pensif. « Mais regarde tous les points qu'ils ont en communs ! Les livres. L'intelligence (car tu dois l'admettre, Percy est intelligent). Les bonnes manières. Deux fous qui sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Il arrêta soudain de me renvoyer la balle (« le ballon de football »), et me regarda en plissant les yeux. « Elle n'est pas folle. Et je te rappelle que j'ai brillamment réussi toutes mes BUSE. Moi aussi je suis intelligent. Je..»

« Et est-ce qu'elle le sait ça au moins ? », le coupais-je.

« Je..non. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Fred, est-ce-que tu as déjà parlé à Hermione comme Percy le fait ? »

« Hmm..pas vraiment non. »

« Fred, mais tu crains ! T'attends quoi pour aller la voir ? »

« En fait, j'en sais rien du tout. »

Je roulai des yeux, et décidai de passer à l'action. Je le pris par le bras, et nous fis transplaner sur le palier de la chambre des filles où Hermione avait trainé Ginny juste après avoir appris que Percy avait sûrement un faible pour elle.

« Vas-y ! », murmurais-je, tout en toquant à la porte, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Je transplanai immédiatement après, le laissant pour une fois seul face à son destin.

Comment peut-on aimer une fille depuis sa cinquième année et n'avoir jamais rien tenté ? Et aujourd'hui, huit ans plus tard, toujours pas une once de rapprochement ? Ca m'échappait totalement.

Fred

Ginny ouvrit la porte une minute après que George eut disparu, et leva un sourcil. Elle sortit dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière elle. « C'est George qui t'as amené ici, hein ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Il veut que je parle à Hermione. »

« Enfin ! »

« Tu savais..? »

« Evidemment que je savais, crétin ! Bon maintenant, vas lui parler. » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Hermione, je vais chercher à manger ! » cria-t-elle à travers la porte. Gin me poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre, et me lança un regard qui en disait long.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. Pas n'importe lequel évidemment. Celui de Percy. « Hey », dis-je en m'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit.

« Salut Fred ! Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je..euh pas vraiment. Je voulais juste..euh te parler » Elle leva un sourcil. « Te parler de euh..trucs » Son hochement de tête m'encouragea à continuer. « Oui, de trucs euh comme Percy. Oui voilà c'est ça, de Percy. De mon abruti de frère. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas un abruti, Fred. Il est très intelligent et profondément gentil. Ca ne fait pas de lui un abruti. »

Hermione ne changera jamais. « Donc il te plait autant que tu lui plais ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle secoua vivement la tête. « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pense pas que Percy ait ne serait-ce qu'un petit faible pour moi ! Il est gentil, c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas aussi proches ! »

« C'est fou comme tu peux être très intelligente, et en même temps aussi peu perspicace ! Si vous n'êtes pas proches, pourquoi t'a-t-il acheté un livre aussi cher que celui-là ? »

« Parce que-hum, en fait j'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'il sait combien j'aime les livres et Poudlard. »

« Bon, je ne connais rien à l'amour, » dis-je. _Mon dieu comment ai-je pu laisser ce mot sortir de ma bouche. _« Mais je pense qu'il essaie de t'amadouer pour augmenter les chances que tu dises oui s'il te proposait de sortir avec lui. »

« Oh mon dieu. » dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ses épais cheveux tombèrent en cascade devant son visage. « Mais qu'est-ce-que je suis supposée faire s'il me demande ça ? »

Une idée me traversa tout à coup l'esprit. Je m'assis devant elle, sur le sol où elle s'était laissé tomber. Je passais un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à me regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai une idée. Mais je te préviens, ça va te paraître fou. »

« Donc pour toi elle est pas folle ? »

« Hermi-chérie, tu oublies que je suis, d'une certaine manière, fou. Maintenant, écoute bien. » Je lui expliquais mon plan, à moitié sûr qu'elle allait refuser. Mais contre toute attente, elle était d'accord. Elle était même ok pour que nous n'en parlions à personne. On allait bien s'amuser.

Percy

Ca y est. Je vais enfin demander à Hermione de devenir mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense. Mais à part Penelope, je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille qui ait un niveau d'intelligence égalant le mien. Elle est belle, intelligente, et pour couronner le tout, drôle. N'importe quel garçon serait heureux et chanceux de sortir avec elle. Et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que ce garçon allait être moi.

J'en ai déjà parlé à Ron. Il m'a donné sa bénédiction totale, sa relation avec Lavande étant devenue vraiment sérieuse depuis un an. Il m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour Hermione.

Je descendis dans le salon où tout le monde était assis. Il régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et paisible. Après quelques instants, j'obtins l'attention de chaque personne, puis me tournais vers Hermione. « Mione, depuis la guerre, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés -comme vous l'avez sans doute tous remarqué- et je sens que tu es la fille avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être. Je me demandais si tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous prochainement ? »

Je vis d'abord l'éclair de surprise qui traversa ses yeux puis, à mon grand désarroi, une lueur de réticence. Elle se tourna vers Fred, puis me regarda à nouveau. « Oh Percy.. Je suis désolée. Aussi merveilleux que cela paraisse...je dois te dire non. En fait.. je sors en quelque sorte déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers elle. Des milliers de questions leur brulaient les lèvres. _Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous en a pas parlé ? Depuis combien de temps ?_

Soudain, Fred se leva et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. « Je pense qu'on vous doit quelques explications. »

**Le chapitre 3 arrive dans quelques jours :) **

**Reviews ! Donnez-moi vos aviis ! **

**xoxo**


End file.
